


A Rock in the Storm

by Rydain



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Muscles, Partial Nudity, Slash, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/pseuds/Rydain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Cao Ren and Lu Meng in a mutually compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posts:  
> [deviantArt](http://fav.me/d6blhid)  
> [Pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36800474)  
> [Tumblr](http://rydain.tumblr.com/post/54459106055)


End file.
